Valentines Day?
by PopCornforme
Summary: Its Valentines Day, but the cupids didnt feel like spreading love this year. They want to spread music! Haha, I made 6teen a musical. JenXJude, JonesyXNikki
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first 6teen fanfiction, and it is going to be a musical. The first chapter is a little wonky, but technically it isnt a chapter, its an prologue. So the actually 6teen characters will be in the first chapter, but not the prologue. ok? enjoy!

Prologue:

It is dark. Two people are outside sitting in a tree overlooking a town that lays before them. These two people resemble cupids, with their childish figure and bowed wings. They each carry a sac of arrows on their backs, and a beautifully carved bow in their hands. It seems they are preparing for Valentines Day.

"I just watched "The Sound of Music" the other day with the guys" one cupid says. "It put me in a very musical mood this year."

"Ah yes" the other cupid exclaims. "Fabulous movie, indeed, but my family prefers to stay in the loop, eh Ralph?." He laughed and nudges the opposite cupid, Ralph, in the ribs. "So we rented 'Mamma Mia,' from Blockbuster. Dont you just love 'Abba?'"

"I adore Abba!Freddy, your kids always do pick a good flick," Ralph laughs. "I just wish we could spread music this year instead of the same old 'falling in love' trick."

"Well why cant we?" Freddy asks.

Both cupids pause, pondering the question, then jump up in unison.

"By golly lets do it!" Freddy flutteres his wings in excitement.

Ralph, with his magical fingers, conjures a lovely harp out of thin air while his bow evaporates into smoke.

Freddy copies him, then hesitates. "Wait, we cant turn the whole world into musical singing humans. We will for sure be fired."

"Well," Ralph thinks, then turns towards the town near them. "Lets just do this town. Its small enough so we wont get caught, then we can continue on our regular shifts and spread love throughout the world."

"Oh Ralph, I envy your intelligence" Freddy sighs.

"Freddy! you're making me blush!" Ralph laughs, then the two cupids set off to spread musical-magic through the town.


	2. Honey, honey

Hey, Chapter 1 is up, yay! The song I use this chapter is "Honey, honey" by Abba. Yes, it is cheezy, but i dont care. I love cheez.

Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen or any of the music I use.

Chapter 1:

February 14th

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Caitlyn giggled and clapped her hands while standing inside of the 'Lemon'. "I bought all of you guys gifts." She pulled out 5 different bags, all pink and started handing out the presents to her friends.

The 6 members of our favourite Canadian gang were sitting at their usual table beside the 'Lemon.' They didn't look too enthused about Caitlyns' gifts, or the fact that it was Valentine's Day.

Nikki groaned when she opened her bag and pulled out a frilly pink sweater. "Did you really think I was going to wear this?" she asked Caitlyn.

"It's fashionable!"Caitlyn squeaked. "And I got it on sale."

"And it matches mine," Jonesy said sarcastically pulling out a frilly blue sweater.

"Aw, thanks Caitlyn." Jen forced a smile on her face, holding her uniform, or something that looked like her uniform with hearts scattered all over it, in her hands. "But what exactly is it?"

Caitlyn clapped her hands. "It's so you can get into the Valentine's Day spirit while at work! Hee."

Jonesy laughed while Jen glared at him.

"What'd you get, Wyatt?" Nikki asked.

"A 'Valentine's Day' guitar strap." Wyatt said holding a pink hearted guitar strap in his hands.

"Woah" Jude shouted. "I got stickers!" He laughed and pulled out a package of multicoloured heart stickers.

"They're for your board," Caitlyn said.

"Cool," Jude picked up his skateboard and started sticking the pieces of paper on the bottom of his board, then laughed.

"Uh, sorry Caitlyn, we didn't get you anything," Jen said apologetically.

"Yeah," Wyatt jumped in. "It's only Valentine's Day so we didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal."

"That's ok" Caitlyn smiled. "I only got you guys stuff so you wouldn't be bummed out about being single on Valentine's Day."

"Hey!" Jonesy shouted defensively. "I'm not single. I'm dating Nikki!"

"Yeah," Caitlyn nodded, "but I didn't want to make you guys feel left out while I gave the other guys gifts."

Nikki snorted. "You could've spared us."

"Besides," Jonesy said, "you're single too."

"No I'm not," Caitlyn giggled then got into serious talking mode. "Okay, he's the most gorg..."

"Wait!" Nikki stood up quickly. "I have to..uh..get back to the 'Crappy Barn.'Later." She took off.

"Yah, I have to go too." Jonesy said leaving. "Get a taco. I'm starving."

"I'll come with you!" Wyatt jumped up and the two boys left running away from the 'Lemon.'

"Oh," Caitlyn looked at them sadly.

"It's okay Caitlyn." Jen said. "Jude and I'll stay to listen. Right, Jude?"

"Huh?" Jude had a foot on his skateboard and he looked like he was leaving, until he caught sight of Jens' glare, then he sat down. "Oh, yeah."

"So, what's he like?" Jen asked.

Caitlyn smiled widely then opened her mouth, but instead of the large amount of gossip that Jen and Jude were expecting, they heard singing.

**Caitlyn:**

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he make me dizzy_

Caitlyn hopped up on the lemon stand, singing loudly and doing a dance number. Jen looked at Jude, horrified, to find him laughing and standing up on the table dancing too.

"Jude! Get down!" Jen said, aghast.

"Don't you feel it brah?" Jude looked at her, grinning.

"Feel what?" Jen asked, confused.

"The music!"

Then Jen did 'feel' the music. It was like magic, sweeping through you and forcing you to stand up and belt out any tune that came to mind. _  
_

**Caitlyn:**_  
Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight_

**Jen and Jude:**_  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)_

**Caitlyn:**_  
The way that you hold me tight_

**Jen and Jude:**_  
(The way that you're holding me tight)_

**Caitlyn:**_  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

A crowd was forming, including Ron the Rent-a-cop, a hoard of teenagers, and Darth and his girlfriend, Julie. At first they laughed at the three teenagers dancing on the table and the 'Lemon' but soon the magic swept through them too, and entranced them into singing and dancing in step.

_**All:**__  
Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

**Julie:**  
_You look like a movie star_

**Darth:**  
_(You look like a movie star)_

**Jen:**  
_But I like just who you are_

**Jude:**  
_(I like you just who you are)_

**Ron:**  
_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

**All:**  
_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
_

**Caitlyn:**

_I heard about you before __I wanted to know some more and now I'm about to see what you mean to me._

As the song ended, the crowd faded and Jen and Jude jumped off the table. Caitlyn jumped off the 'Lemon,' and they all resumed their usual seats, hearts racing.

"Woah," Jude said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Done! Hoped you liked it...I know it was goofy but whatever. Please take your time to review, i dont care if you flame me. Theres nothing wrong with constructive critisism. :P


	3. Bodies

Hey guys! In this chapter, I am using "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen or any of the music I'm using.

Chapter 2:

Jonesy and Wyatt were walking through mall, on their way to get tacos.

"That was a close one," Jonesey commented.

"Yeah. Quick thinking with the taco thing," Wyatt said.

"That was easy, cause I really am starving," Jonesy said. "Woah! Check out this line!."

"Wow," Wyatt stood dumbfounded at the length of the line for the taco stand.

"Come on!" Jonesy shouted up the line. "What's the hold up?"

Unfortunately for Jonesy, a very large, muscular fellow was standing in front of him. He turned around to face Jonesy. They were the same height, but the man doubled Jonesy in width.

"You got a problem?" the large man rumbled, sounding like a motorcycle.

"Yeah! I do." Jonesy said, not backing down.

"Uh, Jonesy," Wyatt intervened. "I think you better.."

"I can handle this guy," Jonesy told Wyatt, then turned back to the large man. "I'm starving and I want to know what's taking so long."

Then Ron the Rent-A-Cop came driving up on his rickety old golf cart with Julie on the back of it.

"Break it up, punks," he said, coming towards Jonesy and the large man.

"Julie," Jonesy shouted. "Why weren't you at work!"

"You're one to talk," Julie spat, walking past Jonesy to open the taco stand.

Ron looked at Jonesy and the large man. "I'm watching you two." Then he left.

"Jeez," Jonesy shook his head at Wyatt. "Some people."

"I heard what you said to Julie," the large man faced Jonesy again, after Ron was out of sight.

"So?" Wyatt asked.

The large man glared at Wyatt, then stared at Jonesy again. "She's my nephews girlfriend."

Jonesy laughed loudly. "You're Darths uncle!?"

Then he got punched in the face.

"Woah!" Wyatt jumped back to see Jonesy fall to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Ow," Jonesy shouted.

Darths' Uncle walked forward, ready to give Jonesy another blow.

Wyatt took a deep breathe, and defended his friend by running into the large man with all his might, until he stumbled backwards and into the long line of costumers, who were still awaiting for Julie to reopen the taco stand. The large man fell back onto a woman in a fur coat, who stumbled into a short balding man, who staggared into an 'Albatross and Finch' hunk. It continued down the line until everyone was a large toppled mess on the floor.

"Nice dude," Jonesy grinned, standing up. He wiped his bleeding nose on his shirt.

"I think we'd better leave," Wyatt said worriedly.

"Just wait," Jonesy frowned. "I sort of have this feeling."

"You're not gonna puke, are you?" Wyatt asked.

What happened next surprised Wyatt, and you know how hard it is to surprise a laid back guy.

**Jonesy:**

**(whispers)**

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the..._

**(screams)**_  
floor!!!_

Random music appeared out of nowhere. Wyatt looked around for the source but couldn't find any. He then saw Jonesy singing towards the pile of people caused by the dominoe effect.

**Jonesy:**_  
Beaten why for (why for) can't take much more  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now!!!_

The people on the floor started singing too. They didnt bother to try getting up, but just lay there. Except for Darths' Uncle, who clambered up to his feet, looking around dazed._  
_

**All:**_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the....  
Floor!!!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the....  
Floor!!!!  
Now!!!_

Darths' Uncle spotted Wyatt and started walking toward him, with a death stare.

**Darths' Uncle:**_  
Rush me again  
This is the end_

Wyatt ran for it._  
_

**Wyatt:**_  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now_

**Jonesy:**_  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now!!!  
_

**All:**_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the....  
Floor!!!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

The music faded away and Jonesy stopped singing. Wyatt was gone, running away from Darths' Uncle, who was also nowhere to be seen.

"That was weird," Jonesy said aloud, then he started helping the people, who were still in a crumpled mess on the floor, up.

Yay, second chapter is complete! Please review. I don't care if its flames, I just like reviews.

Haha, I love the song "Bodies" so I just had to work it in there somehow. :P


	4. Anything But Ordinary

"Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne, hehe

Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen or any of the songs...blah blah blah

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3:

Nikki made her way to the Khaki Barn after making her getaway from Caitlyn. Nothing was worse that hearing Caitlyn gaping over her new boyfriend, sure that he was 'the one' even though every other guy that she dated was 'the one'. Nikki rolled her eyes. 'The One.' Was there really such a thing?

Walking inside the Khaki Barn, one of the clones ran up to Nikki shouting, "Where have you been!"

"On my break," Nikki didnt even glance at her while walking to the till and pulling out her cell phone to play 'Tetris.'

"Nikki," the same clone whined. Nikki looked up to find Chrissy going on about some important sale that was happening today.

"Valentines' Day special! Day 2!" Chrissy laughed excitedly. "The stores going to be packed, so I need you to be on your best, like, _behavior _today, okay?"

Nikki groaned. She'd rather listen to Caitlyn squawk about 'Mr. Right.' And since when had there been a Day 1?

Kristen and Kirsten walked up behind Chrissy.

"Just try to act like these two," Chrissy pointed at the two clones, as if she were modeling a car on 'The Price is Right.'

"Like freaks?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"No, Nikki!" Chrissy frowned. "Like, like normal people."

Nikki snorted a small laugh. _Normal? Yeah, right. _

Chrissy went off to open the doors to the Khaki Barn, and the two others, Kristen and Kirsten started organizing sweaters that matched what Nikki pulled out of her gift bag earlier.

_Imagine Jonesy actually wearing that thing._ This time Nikki actually laughed out loud. Kristen gave her an odd look and before Nikki knew what she was doing, she walked up beside Kristen and started singing.

**Nikki:**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

With a quick turn, Nikki was facing Kirsten.

**Nikki:**_  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive  
_

With that, Nikki jumped on top of the front desk. People swarmed in, including Caitlyn, (who apparently couldn't miss Day 2 of the sale) and lined up with the racks of clothing, taking sweaters, pants and shirts and dancing with them, in step all with morbid faces.

**All:** _  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

The people filling the Khaki barn all stood behind the cash register, standing incredibly still. Each person buying an item they had picked up before, then leaving the store, following a direct formation. Nikki stood behind the counter scanning the items and packing them, with a bored expression on her face._  
_

**Nikki:**_  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

Leaving the clones to handle the rest of the costumers, Nikki walked outside the store and sat down on a bench, by herself, watching the formation of people continue down the mall.

_  
_**Nikki: (quietly)**_  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
_

Seeing Caitlyn as part of the arrangment, Nikki stood up with a surge of energy. She pulled Caitlyn out of the line, singing loudly to her and everyone else.

**Nikki:**_  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turibulent, succulent  
opulent, permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

The arrangment of people slowly broke as people heard Nikki, and they joined in singing too, this time with expressions of joy on their faces.

_  
_**All:**_  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh_

**Nikki:**_  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please__._

The group of people broke up, each taking different directions.

Nikki looked at Caitlyn. "What the hell was that?"

Caitlyn looked at Nikki, perplexed. "I don't know! It happened this morning too, with me, Jen and Jude."

"It sort of felt like an _energy_," Nikki thought aloud.

"Let's find the others," Caitlyn grabbed Nikkis' hand and pulled her towards the closest place, 'Burger McFlippsters.'

* * *

I don't know if that was a dull chapter or not, cause I've been staying up late and sleeping in, so now I don't have a sense of humour.  I'm too tired. But, if you can, review please.


	5. Diner

Hey'all  
This chapter has 2 parts, because....well, you shall see. The songs I used are Valentines Day by Linkin Park, and Tom's Diner by Suzanne Vega (DNA Remix)

Warning: So much cheez ahead, I almost feel sorry for the characters *laughs*  
Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen

* * *

Part 1:

On her first break of the day, Jen made her way to the usual spot at the "Lemon" to find the table barren, except for Jonesy.

"Hey, Jonesy," she said, pulling up a chair beside him (there was no point sitting on the opposite end of the table). "Where's Caitlyn?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her since I split this morning with Wyatt," Jonesy yawned, stretching out his arms. He had been pondering about what happened that morning with the singing. Looking at Jen, he had an idea and leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"Uh, Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything, uh, weird... happen to you lately?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Like what, Jonesy?" Jen folded her arms.

Jonesy looked around for any wandering ears, then turned back to Jen and whispered, "Like singing and dancing."

"It happened to you too!" Jen screeched, jumping up and pointing a finger at Jonesy.

"What? No!" He stood up too before realizing something. "Hey, that means you did it!"

"Yeah! With Jude, right here," she slapped the table top. "And Caitlyn was singing on top of the Lemon!"

Jonesy laughed his well-know boisterous laugh, all of a sudden remembering the good old days of the Giant Lime.

So," Jen said, excitedly. "What happened? Who did you sing with?"

"Me? Who said I did any of that?" Jonesy grinned slyly, then ruffled Jen's hair and walked away.

Jen stared at the direction he left in, dumbfounded, before realizing he never actually admitted that he did sing.

"Jerk," Jen muttered to herself, wandering away from the Lemon. After a few minutes of walking and muttering under her breathe, Jen realized she had made her way to the front of the mall. She looked outside through the glass doors and saw the sun shining brightly making the world glow with a sparkly, freshness, so she went outside to enjoy it.

The snow was melting and a few bits of baby grass were popping up from the ground. The naked trees were budding too.

_Looks like an early spring this year_, Jen thought to herself, smiling. She crossed the parking lot, walking down a path that led around the feild beside the mall (it was mostly used for soccer in the summer) to feel a familiar musical pull. It was not as strong as it had been that morning.

Jen looked at her surroundings. Further up the path there was a very small enclosing of pine trees. The pulling seemed to want her to go there, so she followed. Making her way slowly towards the feeling, Jen started to hear singing and music. The singing was quiet, and the voice sounded so sad and full of grief.

Jen stealthily went towards a large pine tree, and peeked around it, to find Jude laying on the sloshy ground, looking up into the sky. She was overcome with a sense of guilt; Jude was having a private moment and she was interuppting it by spying on him.

But the guilt quickly washed off and was replaced by curiosity. She squinted through the poking needles of the pine tree, studying what she could see of Judes' face. His touque was off and his blonde hair was a damp mess on his forehead. His lips were forming quiet words:

**Jude:  
**So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone

Jude suddenly jumped up, causing Jen to startle. He belted out as loud as he could.

**Jude:  
**On a Valentine's Day

The music suddenly became overpowering. Jen found she was clutching the tree to stop herself from running out in the open.

**Jude:  
**On a Valentine's Day

The needles poked at her arms and face. She grabbed a branch for support, fighting the invisible force, but was quickly being drained of energy. It was too strong.

**Jude:**  
On a Valentine's Day

_Come on Jen, try harder. Can't let Jude see you!_

**Jude:  
**On a Valentine's Day

A small movement with her foot caused Jen to slip, the branch she was grabbing snapped off, crashing to the slushy ground.

**Jude:**  
On a Valentine's Day

And then she was powerless to the music, raising up and revealing herself to Jude.

**Jude:  
**I used to be my own protection

**Jen:**  
On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
But not now

**Jen:  
**On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
Cause my mind has lost direction

**Jen:  
**On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
Somehow

**Jen:**  
On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
I used to be my own protection

**Jen:**  
On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
But not now

**Jen:  
**On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
Cause my mind has lost direction

**Jen:**  
On a Valentine's Day

**Jude:**  
Somehow

The music ended abruptly, leaving Jen and Jude breathless from the singing.

"What are you doing here, bra?" Jude broke the silence. He slipped his wet toque onto his head.

"I was just taking a walk, and then I was led here, sort of. Well, I wasn't led by anyone in particular. But then I heard singing and music and..." Jen hesitated and looked away in embaressment. "I'm sorry, Jude, for spying on you."

"It's cool," Jude said, sitting down again. "I was just thinking about Starr."

There was a silence as Jen considered Jude. He was mindlessly compressing slush in his hands, lost in thought about Starr. She sighed. Jude and Starr had been a cute couple, they had so much in common, but the truth was that Jen was almost relieved when they had broken up. She didn't really understand her feelings, why she resented Starr when Starr and Jude were dating. She remembered making herself believe she was just worried about Jude, one of her closest friends.

"Aw Jude," Jen tucked her skirt in and sat down beside him. Despite her efforts, the slush sunk in through her skirt and numbed her legs and butt instantly. Ignoring it she said, "You broke up with her months ago."

"Yah, I know. Just, today being Valentines Day, and all." He fiddled with his skateboard, turning a wheel with his finger. "Plus, all my stickers fell off allready."

Jen smiled weakly. "Well, I got penalized for half an hour for wearing the uniform Caitlyn got me."

"Bummer," Jude laughed, and at almost directly the same moment, it started raining. Jen groaned, but didn't even bother putting up her hood. The water was going to soak through and get her hair wet anyways.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Jude said, standing up. He pulled Jen to her feet with one hand, board in the other.

"Ow," Jen winced.

"What is it, bra?"

"I fell back there," she pointed at the pine tree, "and I think I bruised my leg."

"Thats two reasons to head back then, right?" Jude threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the direction of the mall.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them headed out of the small cirle of pine trees onto the shoveled path. They walked in silence, not needing to fill up every space of time with words, and listening to the sound of rain hitting the pavement, and showering the already bathed field.

After following the path out of the soccer feild, they started crossing the road towards the mall.

After a moments hesitation, Jude spoke. "Jen?"

"Yes, Jude?" For some odd reason, her heart skipped a beat.

"I was thinking..." Then he abruptly stopped walking. Jen turned to face him, questioningly.

He had a hand cupped to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

Jen stopped walking too, and listened carefully. It sounded like...

"Singing," Jen said, raising her eyebrow.

"Sweet! I thought it was only us who did it," Jude grinned.

Jen shrugged, not bothering to mention the conversation she had with Jonesy earlier, when Jude said, "Let's follow it," and took off in the direction of the singing.

"What? Jude!" He was already to far off to hear her. Jen rolled her eyes before following him.

She shadowed Jude past the mall to a line of small conveniance stores, coffee shops and small owned businesses. The singing had gotten louder, but was always the same line of "Do do do do, do do do do." Jude had stopped in front of a diner, pressing his face up against the window, looking inside.

"See anything?" Jen asked, positioning herself beside him, and looking in the window herself.

Inside the small diner, there weren't many people. Most of them sat at tables eating, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The waitor passed by filling their coffee cups. Every person was singing the said line, but were continuing with thier businesses, as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary. Sitting at a booth, with his back turned to them, was a man dressed in a white uniform suit and thick belt. He had greying hair, and was hunched over.

"Jude! It's Ron the Rent-A-Cop!" Jen exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Jude quickly ducked out of sight, covering his head.

Jen backed away from the window and rolled her eyes at Jude. "We're not at the mall right now, so he can't do anything to us."

"Can't be to careful bra, that dude's evil." He continued to cower under the window sill, holding his hat over his eyes.

Jen turned back to the window, wondering why she and Jude weren't affected by the "Do do do's," when she spotted her reflection in the window. Smiling at herself, she struck a few poses. Then she thought about her bruised leg, and twisted around, hitching up her skirt a bit, to get a look at it.

"Ouch" she grimaced. "That's definately going to blacken."

"Woah, that's sick," Jude said, peeking from under his hat.

"Yah, um, shouldn't we get out of the rain?" Jen asked blushing, and quickly smoothing her skirt back down.

"Yeah." He crawled on his skateboard until they passed the diner, so not to be seen by Ron the Rent-A-Cop, and they made their way back to the mall.

Part 2:  
(A/N: Forgive me, I don't know if I captured Ron's...essence. I tried.)

1:32 p.m.

Ron noted his watch. It was time to sweep the Northern section of the mall again, and to grab his afternoon coffee. He made his way leiserly on his cop car, eyeing menacingly at any teenager that passed by him. They were all suspencts; you could't trust any one of them. Especially at this time of year. Valentine's Day. He knew how their minds worked. They'd be sneaking off into back rooms that were only meant for staff, into movies they didn't pay for, into public bathrooms, and especially in the picture booth, just to release thier raging hormones.

"Punks," Ron growled. "All of them."

He parked his cart outside of 'Grind Me' and went inside. There wasn't a line. In fact, the whole store seemed empty. Ron looked around suspiciously, then at his watch again. 1:34; record time. He went to the counter.

"One coffee. Large. Black." He told a girl of African skin.

"I'm sorry sir, the coffee machine is out," the girl told him. "We could have used you here earlier; a couple of idiots were chasing each other and got into a fight busting our coffee machine."

Ron's eyes grew serious and he pulled out his notepad. "I'm going to need a description of both suspects. Detailed."

The African girl raised her eyebrow at Ron before saying, "It was Wyatt Williams and Darth's Uncle, Paul." Then she turned and left.

Ron thought from the scene he saw earlier. The punks he had seen earlier. Maverick and Coffee Pot, and Muscles. He left 'Grind Me' thinking over his new case, and got back onto his cart. He still needed a coffee, and the only other place that brewed them good was outside the mall, in a diner.

1:40, Ron thought. I can make it back in good time, before I catch these punks.

He rode on his cart out the entrance of the mall and took a left. Beside the mall, aways down the street were a strip of conveniance stores. At the very corner was the diner Ron was looking for. He parked his cart and walked inside.

Freshly brewed coffee, he thought, smelling the air, and took a seat on a stool and the counter.

"Coffee, black," he told a waitor, who scurried away to get one.

Ron turned his head, eyeing the people in the diner. There weren't many. They were just taking a lunch break from work. He scanned the counter, found a newspaper someone had left behind, and pulled it toward him in interest. But before he could get to reading the paper, he felt a tingling in his body.

Ron was about to stand up, when he heard singing behind him.

**All:**  
Do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do,  
do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do

He didn't turn around to see who it was, but relaxed on his stool, being overtaken by the music.

**Ron:**  
I am sitting In the morning  
At the diner On the corner

I am waiting At the counter  
For the man To pour the coffee

And he fills it Only halfway  
And before I even argue

He is looking Out the window  
At somebody Coming in

**All:  
**Do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do,  
do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do

**Ron:**  
I open Up the paper  
There's a story Of an actor

Who had died While he was drinking  
He was no one I had heard of

And I'm turning To the horoscope  
And looking For the funnies

When I'm feeling Someone watching me  
And so I raise my head

**All:  
**Do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do,  
do do do do, do do do do,  
do do do do do do do

**Ron:**  
There's a woman On the outside  
Looking inside Does she see me?

No she does not Really see me  
Cause she sees Her own reflection

And I'm trying Not to notice  
That she's hitching Up her skirt

And while she's Straightening her stockings  
Her hair Is getting wet

The music faded away, along with the "Do do's" and everyone in the diner continued their business, not even realizing that they had just been singing. Ron turned away from the window and the costumers. He looked at his coffee suspiciously.

_Hallucination chemicals,_ he thought, then eyed the waitor, who was cleaning a cup.

"What do you put in your coffee, son?" Ron asked suspiciously, pointing at his cup.

"I don't think I..I'm not allowed...I can't tell you, sir," the waitor stuttered, his voice cracking.

"I'm going to be back here later, and I'm warning you, I can shut this place down." Ron squinted at the waitor before departed the premises.

* * *

I hope you guys understand what I was getting at...  
Anyways, I really love that song, the Tom's Diner one, so i had to use it :)


End file.
